Theft of packages delivered to locations that are publicly accessible (e.g., a front porch or door step of a residential unit) can be a concern, especially in light of the rise of online shopping, and the use of delivery services for online order fulfillment. For example, delivered packages may be left unattended at residential locations due to work schedules of the package recipients. Deliveries for which recipient signatures are needed for the release of the packages from the courier, while secure, may not be compatible with the schedules of the recipients.